melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Carousel (Song)
Lyrics=Lyrics to Carousel |-|Music Video= |-|Live Video= "Carousel" is a song by Melanie Martinez featured on the Dollhouse EP and will be featured on Cry Baby. Theme This song is about Martinez being in love with someone, but it doesn't quite work out. It's like a carousel, because Martinez is stuck in one spot and the love never goes anywhere. Music Video The music video begins with curtains opening to pink letters spelling Carousel, while lights are flashing as white wooden horses spin around. Then, a carnie with a white mask backs up, then disappears. Melanie then fades in, as the carnival games and rides light up. Melanie begins singing, and is shown on what looks like a teacup ride. Melanie is shown again where she was when she faded in, and various carnies can be seen. Then, she engines to be shown playing around with a funhouse mirror. The carnie from the beginning appears in front of a sign reading, "You must be this tall". Melanie then appears next to him, and is exactly that height. She is shown singing again in front of a background with lights, and when we see her back where that carnie was, a guy (played by Austin Scoggin) appears. He takes her hand, and Melanie is lifted off the ground. They then go on a ride together, and after that Melanie is following him as she is floating through the air. They then go to play a game to win a prize, where another carnie appears. It can be supposed that he is meant to represent Melanie, as he is wearing a skirt and his shirt is half blue, half yellow. The carnie from the beginning reappears, and shoots water into Melanie's mouth (which would normally be for a water balloon game). His lifts a Melanie dolls, that he wins. As that carnie, who is most likely the same person as the guy, and Melanie are sitting together, he suddenly disappears. He then reappears as the guy and Melanie follows him again. He puts her on a carousel, and then he walks away. Melanie realizes that she's tied on the carousel, and the guy as the carnie points at her. The other carnies are laughing, and the one with the skirt is showing is tattoos reading, "Game Over". Melanie then throws up pink vomit. Then, all the lights at the carnival go out, with Melanie no longer tied up to the carousel. She leaves and finds her way back to where she was in the beginning. Cast * Boyfriend/Main Carnie: Austin Scoggin * Two Female Carnies: N/A * Male Carnie with Skirt: N/A Possible Meanings * The guy that Melanie falls in love with is the carnie with the mask. This means that Melanie fell in love with a wonderful guy, but she discovered he had a dark, terrible side that he was hiding. * Melanie throwing up on the carousel could mean that in the end, the love was sickening. She was disgusted that she ever was happy with it. * Melanie going back to the area that she was at in the beginning of the music video could mean that this keeps on happening; she keeps falling in love again with the same guy no matter how she feels about it. Trivia * This song is featured in the trailer for ''American Horror Story: Freak Show. * The song was written on October, 2013. Gallery Melmartinez carousel.jpg carousel.png cb2ac5f0-37ad-0132-4100-0ebc4eccb42f.png|gwbw melanie-martinez-carousel-music-video-exclusive.jpg 12x.png Category:Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Dollhouse EP Category:Cry Baby Category:2014